


Blue and Amber

by EuphoricHuman



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining, Post-Episode C2E91, Sad Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricHuman/pseuds/EuphoricHuman
Summary: This is just a little something that I believe is sorely needed after Campaign 2, Episode 91 gave us so much.Enjoy!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Blue and Amber

**Author's Note:**

> That episode, huh? What a time to be alive.
> 
> (Widojest shippers, we were fed so much - finally some good fucking food.)
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy this because I needed to write it so I could finally relax (like that's even possible now).
> 
> <3

The handle clicked quietly as the door was gently pulled shut as Caleb entered his bedroom in the late evening. The room was almost painfully silent, in stark contrast to the constant thump of his heart. Caleb could hear the beat with ease in his ears, pounding inside his head. Leaning back against the door, he stood still, taking deep breathes – trying and failing to calm himself down. He wasn’t succeeding. Caleb knew he was blushing deeply, that his palms were clammy, and he most likely looked like a spooked deer, ready to flee at a moment’s notice. None of that bothered him though, because he managed to get through talking to Jester without anything happening. Well, not _nothing_ , but at the very least he didn’t tell her… how she changed him. Changed him from a dirty, severely paranoid, and miserable man. To something better. Jester made him better. Telling Jester that though would have given too much of the truth away, and that was something Caleb was never going to do if he could. Still, the thought made him smile, despite everything.

This wasn’t going to calm him down, but he just couldn’t help himself. It was close, but he nearly gave it all away. He managed to just barely catch himself before he said it though, defaulting to the group. Caleb meant what he said though, Jester changed all of them in more ways than even he might know, and it was always for the better. He just wished he could tell her how much she changed _him_. He wouldn’t, though. Caleb would never tell her how much he cared. She was a good friend, and she would remain as such. The thought sobered him slightly, his heart finally settled into a steady rhythm, his face no longer red, and his palms dried. Caleb straightened his back away from the door and removed his coat as he started to retire for the evening.

As he was doing so, his mind continued to return to Jester. He couldn’t help it, no matter how hard he tried. Jester looked so delighted when he used Major Image. Her eyes shined magnificently, and her smile was wide and utterly brilliant. Caleb felt a sliver of pride that he managed to cheer Jester up, the way that he had, with joy and delight. That is all that Caleb would dare to hope for at the end of the day, that he would make Jester smile. If he did that, then that would be more than enough. But, in the back of Caleb’s mind, he wondered if he was ever as happy than he had been to see how she looked at that moment. Caleb sighed; this wasn’t doing him any favours. He reluctantly forced his mind to return to the present, and away from any thought of her, and he crawled into bed. As Caleb fell asleep (what he would later recall as one of the most peaceful rests he’d had in years), all he saw was the colours of blue and amber, dancing around his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
